A Very WWE Halloween
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: This is a very last minute, short story. And you guys have no idea how much I adore this fanfic. I don't know how, since I wrote it while my two baby cousins were screaming and tearing apart my room. There could be some hint of KanexDaniel, but I wasn't really going for that. Overall, I hope this counts as an awesome Halloween fanfiction. Please Enjoy!


A lot of the WWE's finest Superstars were looking forward to their Halloween costume party of 2012.

The party began at 9:35 pm. Everyone who mattered in the WWE was present.

John Cena was talking with Alicia Fox. His costume was a very convincing Superman outfit, which Alicia was laughing at. She, meanwhile, was dressed as a sexy fox (haha). She had the tail, and the ears, and everything.

Dolph Ziggler was there, but wasn't really dressed in costume. He just wore his ring T-shirt and a pair of pink sunglasses. Vickie Guererro approached said man, wearing a _very _small outfit that resembled Catwoman, except she didn't have the body for it. But she did, however, have the personality to match.

The Miz was wearing a very cute fireman's outfit. He was speaking with Cody Rhodes. Cody tried convincing Damien to go, but the scholar would not have it. The one half of Team Rhodes Scholars kept saying how it would be good for Damien if he went to his first WWE Halloween Costume party. The intellectual savior of the masses refused. So, Cody ended up going by himself, explaining to the most must-see WWE Superstar of all time about the whole Sandow business.

Pretty much everyone else was there. The 3MB were all wearing rock outfits that strangely fit each of them. Randy Orton was even there, he was wearing an all black outfit. Nobody really knew what he was dressed as.

Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, and Tyson Kidd were all talking about how the food at the party was pretty cheap, but they laughed about it and still enjoyed the party.

The only ones who didn't show up were the so-called WWE 'bad guys', like CM Punk, Big Show, and Alberto Del Rio.

Besides them, everyone was getting friendly with each other and having a good time.

Meanwhile, not everyone was in the main party room. Two men were in the men's bathroom, just outside the doors to the party goers room. Those two men were the Tag Team champions.

"You won't look bad."

"Yes, I will! I'll look really stupid!"

"Just put it on. We'll miss the whole party."

"I should've figured that _you _of all people would be looking forward to this night."

"Well, it's the ony time of year I can fit in with the dark and the scary of the night. It's Halloween."

Daniel was in one of the empty stalls, while Kane was standing outside of it, talking to his partner.

"Put. It. On," Kane said seriously. Daniel made a noise that resembled a whine.

"No, I don't wanna!"

"But I bought it for _you_. With my own money. It's probably going to be the only gift you'll ever get from me, Daniel."

"But you just bought it so I can embarrass myself out there!"

"I thought of you when I saw it."

Daniel was quiet afterwards.

"Well, I'm not wearing it," the shorter of the two said quietly.

"I'm forcing you to."

"Well, how come _you _don't have a costume?"

It was true. Kane wasn't wearing anything extravagent. It was just his normal ring garb. He thought that totally counted as a Halloween costume. Come on: a scary red mask with red paint surrounding his different colored eyes, a black jumpsuit with red stitches all over it, and black boots. All of that combined with his freakish height. Scariest costume ever.

"I'm wearing it," Kane answered Daniel. Daniel, thinking he missed something, unlocked his stall door to peek around it.

"That's your ring gear!"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's not a costume!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

Kane was quiet and the Tag Team partners just stared at each other. Daniel shut his stall door again.

"If I, just as an example, bought something for you to wear... would you wear it?" Daniel Bryan spoke, more to himself than Kane. Kane was silent, trying to imagine what Daniel would want _him _to wear.

"Um, it depends..."

"Would you wear a Frankenstein costume? As an example, of course..."

"Uh... maybe?"

"Really?" Daniel sounded hopeful.

Kane heard the familiar sound of someone ruffling a plastic bag before he heard the click of the stall door lock. Daniel's hand stuck out of the opening it made, and in it was a plastic case. Kane carefully took the package from his tag team partner's hand. And as soon as he did, Daniel's hand shot back inside the stall and the door was locked.

Kane stared at the picture of what the costume was supposed to look like on the cover of the plastic package. It didn't look _so _terrible... maybe.

Inside the one stall in use, Daniel was blushing furiously. He was getting redder just because of Kane's silence. He expected to hear the boom of flames and see the costume he bought turn to ashes. But instead, he heard the stall door next to him open, then close.

Daniel's eyes widened in shock. He slowly formed a smile on his face and began getting dressed into his costume provided to him by Kane.

"I feel stupid," Kane finally said something. Daniel burst out in hard laughter.

The WWE Tag Team Champions continued getting dressed into their Halloween costumes.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Daniel asked Kane. Kane made a grunting noise before answering.

"Uh, yeah. Get out on three?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three," they said together. Both Daniel and Kane stepped out of their stalls at the same time and faced each other. They each started laughing at the other.

Kane's costume consisted of a black and purple torn shirt and pants. And his hands had green gloves on them, along with his mask: a Frankenstein face mask. But that was normal compared to Daniel's.

Daniel's costume was basically a human goat. He had the ears, and the fur costume with the hoofs. Kane was totally cracking up at how he looked.

"I feel so ridiculous," Daniel shook his head in embarrassement, still smiling.

"But people will get the joke and laugh."

"Everyone's gonna be laughing at you and I."

"Yup. But at least we'll be laughed at together."

"Yeah, I guess... Happy Halloween, Kane."

"Happy Halloween, Goat Face."

~The End~


End file.
